degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Degrassi: Las Vegas: The Katie Diaries: Chapter 3
As the bus was taking Katie to her hotel, the bus broke down. Katie and the bus driver got out of the bus and saw that the bus' engine was damaged. The bus driver said "This will take at least two hours to fix". Katie sighed and grunted. Then Katie said "Thanks for getting me a ride but i've to get home". As she started walking, the bus driver said "It's late, it's too dangerous to be walking by yourself". Katie replied "Don't worry about me, i'll be fine". She hitch-hiked on the side of the road, hoping for someone to stop and drive her back to the hotel. a black van saw Katie and decided to stop. When the van stopped, Katie walked up to the side window and said "Thanks alot for stopping". Then a man with messy brown hair and fuzzy beard said "You're welcome, but first, you've to do something for me". Then Katie asked nervously "What". Then the man got out of the van and said "Do fifty push ups". Then Katie said "Excuse me". The man said "You heard me, fifty push ups". Then Katie said "I can't do fifty push ups, i'm in heels". Then the man said "No push ups, no ride". Then Katie said "Fine, i'll do it". Katie got down to the ground and started doing the fifty push ups. It was difficult for her to do for two reason: One because she felt humilated and two because she was wearing a short, tight dress and heels". When she finished doing the push ups, the man said "Alright, come on in". Katie said "Thanks" and got in the van. When she got in the van and sat in the back , Katie asked "So, what's your name?". The man said "Ernie Fitcher". Then Erin asked "What's your name?". Katie said "My name's Katie Matlin". Then she said "Nice to meet you". Then Ernie said "It's nice to meet you too". Then he asked "What are going?". Katie said "To the Starstruck Hotel". Then Erin said "I know that place, we'll get there in no time". While Erin was driving, Katie noticed odd things about the van. For one thing, it smelled like rottening meat. Then she noticed a large, black box. Katie tried to pick the lock and when she did, she found a dead body. Katie was very frightened. She closed the box and told Ernie "You can drop me off here". Then Ernie stopped the van and went to the back of the van. He said "Why do you want to get off here?". Then Katie said nervously "I don't want to be too much trouble". Then Ernie touched Katie's leg and said "It's no trouble at all". Then Katie punched Ernie in the face. He fell out of the van in pain. Then Katie flipped Ernie and ran off. As she was running, she breaks her heel and tripped. She got up and continued running. She ran all the way to the hotel. When she got to her room, Marisol asked "What happened, why do you look so scared?". Katie said "I had the worst night of my life". Then Marisol said "We can talk about it". Then the two girls started to talk. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Katie Matlin Category:Degrassi: Las Vegas